User blog:HowILoveIt/When Peace was brought to an end (Chapter 21)
(Back with Ivo) Ivo: Here we are, at the refuge. Alisha: This place looks like Sakura built it, and God knows that woman can't build something correctly even if she followed instructions. Ivo: It's old and moldy, alright. What do you expect to happen to some wood after 9 years? (In the room next to them, a faint argument can be heard) Bo-jia: What's that? Ivo: Holly. She's been peeved since the minute she got here. (Meanwhile, with Holly) Holly: I hope you're happy, Alex. Alex: I didn't know they were gonna smell the scent of my breath. Holly: But they did. Why the everloving **** did you have to be a chronic smoker? Alex: Becau- Holly: Actually, don't answer that. I'm not in the ******* mood to hear your ********... I thought we were completely hidden, and then I hear stupid *** Bruce say "I smell cigars". I DON'T ******* SMOKE, SO WHO WAS TO BLAME FOR THAT?! THE BOB MARLEY LOOKING MOTHER****** RIGHT HERE! Thanks a lot, you stupid snowfla- (Ivo then opens the door) Ivo: I brought more friends here! Stéphanie: Why you bring Alisha? She's the Mayor. Can't she just call the CIA for help? Alisha: OK, listen here, Ms. Sassy McSasser Pants, I- Millie: I'm not in the mood to see another argument break out in here after what I had to endure with Holly, so can we not do this right now? "ThAnKs A lOt, AlEx!" Holly: Are you MOCKING ME?! Listen here, you li- Sara: SHUT UP! I'm dealing with enough crap as it is... Oh, my dear Enrique, where art thou? (Everyone stays silent as they look at Sara, confused) Ivo: ...Anyway, I'm gonna go find more people to bring here. Murder must be prevented. High Ho Ivo, AWAY! (Ivo then runs out from the door) Stéphanie: There is nothing I can understand about that man. Alisha: Ditto. (Back with Shouta and Tyrone) Tyrone: You know, I once played Boxing in the big leagues. I'm not one of those belt-weight pansies. I can even break the whole bowling alley in two, with my bare hands! Shouta: Stop acting like The Incredible Hulk. This ain't the auditions for the next Marvel movie! (Shouta then lands a hit on Tyrone's nose. However, Tyrone is unmoved by it) Tyrone: Boy, if you don't stop with that weak ****! (Tyrone then hits Shouta in the stomach. Afterwards, he kicks him in the head. Meanwhile, back with Miyu) Miyu: LUCÍA! Ow, my ******* nimble legs. LUCÍA, WHERE ARE YOU?! (As soon as she screams that, she sees Lucía crawling away from the burning debri of the hospital) Miyu: LUCÍA, OVER HERE! Lucía: M-MIYU?! WHERE ARE YOU?! I C-CAN'T SEE! M-MY VISION'S SCREWED! Miyu: Oh, this ain't good. Hold on, I'll get there quickly! That is, if my legs could cooperate with me... (As Miyu slowly walks as quick as she can towards Lucía, Shouta and Tyrone are still duking it out) Tyrone: You ain't doing **** to me, man! You're nothing! Shouta *in mind*: He's right. What the **** was I thinking? I gotta go help Miyu! (Shouta then runs away) Tyrone: HEY, COME BACK! I ain't done with you! (Tyrone starts to follow Shouta. Back with Miyu and Lucía) Miyu: Finally. Jesus, that hurt a lot! ******* Fritz, man! Lucía: MIYU! AM I ANYWHERE NEAR YOU?! Miyu: STOP FREAKING CRAWLING! I'M ALREADY HERE! Lucía: Oh... Miyu: Stay still. I'm gonna carry you to safety. Lucía: Are you sure that's a good idea? My mom said I'm quite heavy. Miyu: Any type of weight cannot compare to the amount of pain I'd feel if you died. Lucía: Aww, that's so sweet of you to- Shouta: MIYU! LUCÍA! WE GOT TO ******* MOVE IT! Miyu: What? Why? Shouta: Tyrone, you ding-dong dingus! He's on my tail! WE GOT TO GET TO MY CAR! Miyu: But my legs are- Shouta: WHO GIVES A ****?! We got to go, NOW! (Shouta then runs to his car) Miyu: SHOUTA, YOU PRICK! Fine. Ow, my legs! Lucía: Fritz messed you up badly, huh? Miyu: Wasn't it obvious already? Oof, I think I cracked something down there! Tyrone: HEY, PIGTAILS! Miyu: Oh, **** me! Tyrone: Now that Shouta's outta the way, time to- (Before Tyrone could finish his sentence, a gunshot was heard from behind Tyrone, as the bullet pierced through his chest. He later falls to the floor, bleeding) Miyu: Well, that was anti-climatic. ???: Are you girls alright? Miyu: Do we look OK to you, whoever you are? ???: Well, honestly... (The mysterious figure walks closer to reveal...) Léonie: If you managed to walk to Lucía like a busted wind-up toy, I'd say you're in semi-perfect condition. (...Léonie) To be continued... Category:Blog posts